Hard to Get
by Peggi J. Crawford
Summary: In her Shadow' was the prequel to this. Basically, Drakken tries to tell Shego his feelings for her. But what would a good romance story be without being filled with tons of plot twists?
1. Chapter 1

Peggi: Okay, I guess I'll continue this. I don't own Kim Possible, blah blah blah. In her Shadow is the Prequel to this, so you may want to read it before you read this, but if you don't you're not missing out on _too_ much. . .enjoy. . .

**Chapter One**

Shego scowled as she bit her bottom lip, and tried to think of _some_ sort of plan to destroy Kim Possible. . .but destroying the red-head wasn't so simple, especially when Drakken wouldn't shut up.

"Why don't you do us _both_ a favor, and SHUT UP!" she screamed at him, and then in a normal, calm tone, she continued with, "I'm trying to plot evil, here."

He nodded and finished a drawing he was working on, while humming a tune that made it feel like there was some sort of bug, burrowing into Shego's brain. She was just about to yell again, when Drakken slammed his pencil down on the table, and held a piece of paper in Shego's face, so close, in fact, that she had to glare to see it. Although, she was _already_ glaring. . .out of anger, though.

"And this is. . .?" she asked.

"An invisibility machine!" Drakken proudly stated.

"Oh reeealy? Well then, how does it work?" she asked, only semi-interested.

"Well, you see this button here? Well when you stand in front of the ray, it zaps you, and you become invisible! All these do-hickeys here start spinning, and-"

"I got that part. Now, what was the plan to use it?"

". . .Duh, to take over the world! Shego, where have you been all these years?" if only she knew what those words _really_ meant.

". . .whatever."

"No, wait! There's more!" he tried to keep her attention. "If we both make ourselves invisible, then we can destroy Kim Possible, and then we can use one of your plans to take over the world and then we will be unstoppable!. . .unless our plans are foiled by Kim Possible, which they _won't_ be this time, I just _know_ it!"

"Um. . .yeah. Well that sounds great and all, but. . .where exactly are we going to get all of those parts? I mean, think about it D, if all these parts come up missing, and these aren't just little screws and sheet metal, then little-miss-save-the-day will know something's up, and then our plans _will_ be ruined. But whatever. It's your stupid plan that'll be destroyed, not mine."

Drakken sighed, "alright enough evil for now, I'm hungry! Shego, make me a sandwich."

Shego glared again. "Do you want poison or. . .well. . .poison between the cheese and bread?" she asked, still glaring.

"On second thought, I'll go make my _own_ sandwich."

Shego smiled at her win. 'Shego 1,000, Dr. D, 0.' She laughed on the inside.

And at school. . . .

Kim and Ron sat in their science class, bored out of their minds. The substitute teacher had been trying to explain _something_ sciency for the past half hour, and most of the class was asleep.

"Hah! I win again!" Kim whispered in victory, the twenty-third win at tic-tac-toe.

Ron glared "You may have twenty-three wins for _now_, but soon, SWEET-THREE-IN-A-ROW-VICTORY WILL BE MINE!" he recoiled, a bit too loudly.

"Mr. Stoppable, am I boring you?" the substitute teacher asked him, rather annoyed.

"Um. . .no everything's good over here!" once the teacher turned back to the chalkboard, Ron turned back to Kim. "So, what do you think is up with the non-villainy? I mean, have you noticed what I've noticed?"

"You mean how _none_ of our arch-enemies have been causing problems lately? Yeah. I noticed. I mean, I could understand if the rest of them were quiet for a while, but I'm kinda worried about Drakken and Shego. I mean, it's not like them to stay in hiding for so long. I think they're up to something."

"Don't worry, Kim. Whatever it is, you'll be able to stop them."

"Yeah." Kim nodded in agreement.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

Peggi: Okay, I dedicate this chapter to sakuuya, PoisonousAngel, and GargoyleSama, who were the three people who reviewed 'In her Shadow' and of course I dedicate this to my boyfriend/fiancée type-person, James. . .who got me into Kim Possible in the first place (darn you, boy!) Please review, tell me what you think. It gets better as the plot. . .er. . .sorta thickens?


	2. Chapter 2

Peggi: Okay, so chapter two! Thank you's go out to those who reviewed, and now I will pelt those who DIDN'T review with rotten fruit and veggies (pelts rotten fruit and veggies at those who didn't review) Yeah, I had about 53 hits, and about 50 people who didn't review. Tsk tsk. . .but oh well, at least SOME of you are decent enough to review. And constructive criticism is always welcomed, of course! And yes, I know my characters aren't so in-character, but hey, I'm new to the whole Kim Possible fandom, and I think to myself LOOK AT WHAT I'VE MISSED OUT ON ALL THIS TIME! But hey, I'm sure I'll get better as I watch more K.P. Okay, standard disclaimers apply, that said, enjoy chapter two.

**Chapter Two**

Shego tossed and turned in her sleep. She was sweating heavily, and she felt as though she couldn't breathe. Kim Possible had her cornered, and she didn't have her green-glow. She was definitely a goner. But wait, what was this? Drakken was behind Kim, holding up the fertility god statue, and he was about to bash Kim over the head with it, when Kim turned around and drop-kicked him, catching the statue before it hit the ground, but Shego thought quickly and did a front flip, landing right in front of the teen, grabbing the statue, and smashing it against the ground. Suddenly, Shego felt a surge of energy fill her, and she smirked at the red-head.

"And Kim Possible finally loses." Shego gloated, the green glow appearing around her hands.

Just as Shego was about to blast the annoying-teen-super-hero into oblivion, a loud clash was heard, and Shego sat straight up in bed. She saw light emitting from the crack underneath her door, and she knew Drakken was awake. But what time was it? She looked at the alarm clock beside her bed, and noted that it was 2:00. . .AM. . .Drakken would be hearing about this in the morning.

At KP's place. . .

Kim sat up quickly in bed, breathing heavily, her entire body glistening with sweat. The 'tweebs' must have just messed up on another experiment, because it had been a loud 'BOOM' sound that had pulled her out of her dream. . .or should I say, nightmare?

"Wow. . .that was weird. . ."

Kim wiped the sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand, and suddenly her elbow ached. She turned on the light next to her bed, and had to turn away from the brightness until her eyes adjusted. Once she was used to the light, she looked towards her elbow, and saw that it was scraped up, and bleeding.

"How did. . ."

She yelped a bit as the Kimmunicator went off, apparently Wade had something very important to tell her. Otherwise, he wouldn't try to contact her at. . .

"TWO IN THE MORNING, WADE! Ugh, I have cheer practice in the morning before school, so this had _better_ be important."

"It is. A chemistry lab not far from your house has just been robbed. I think you'd better go check things out. The professor was on vacation, but his assistant was there when the robbery took place. The police who investigated the crime didn't find any trace of who the culprit was, and the assistant seems to be stunned because she hasn't said a word to investigators so far."

"I'm on it."

After receiving the location of the chemistry lab, Kim changed into her mission clothes, and walked the five blocks to the lab. When she arrived at the site, police were clearing out, but the assistant was still being questioned by a man in uniform..

"Hi. I'm Kim Possible, and I-"

"Oh, yes, Miss Possible." The officer began, "I'll let you take over. This is Miss Bach, and she is Mr. Jennings' assistant in this here chemistry lab. She was here when the robbers came by, but she hasn't said a word to us so far. See what you can pull out of her."

"I'll. . .see what I can do." Kim assured him, and he got inside of a police car and drove away.

Kim and Miss Bach sat on the tailgate of the ambulance, the driver waiting for Kim to finish her 'evaluation'.

"So. . .is there anything you can tell me about the people who did this?" Kim asked.

Miss Bach avoided eye contact with the red-head, but spoke very quietly "Just the oven. It was just an oven. . ."

"An. . .oven robbed the lab?" Kim stared, flustered, until she realized what the woman was saying "Oh, the robbers _took_ an oven. . .but. . .why an oven? Miss Bach, did the professor tell you what exactly this oven did? Why this oven was so special?"

"It was. . .just. . .an oven. . ."

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

Peggi: And thus, the plot begins to thicken. But not as much as it's about to. So, what does this oven do? Why did Kim and Shego have strange dreams. . .WHY WOULD ANYONE BE UP AT 2 IN THE MORNING! All of these questions and more, shall be answered. . .eventually!


	3. Chapter 3

Peggi: You know the drill, I don't own Kim Possible, I don't get sued. Enjoy Chapter 3!

**Chapter Three**

Kim tried very hard to focus on the routine, but since she'd investigated the robbery, she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. Usually, she would have been able to fall back asleep, but something just didn't make sense to her. She couldn't find any evidence that what had been stolen had been worth much in value, nor had it been 'mystical' in any way, and Wade had assured her that he hadn't found any trace of it being more powerful than the conventional oven. In fact, the oven had been in the lab's kitchen, right next to the refrigerator and microwave. Nothing strange at all about that room, that Kim could find; of course, sometimes, things aren't the way they seem at first glance. Kim and Ron had made plans to do a double check of the lab once school was over. But for now, school was something Kim had to survive, which may be a difficult task.

"UGH! GET YOUR FAT BUTT OFFA ME!" Bonnie yelled at Kim, who had just somersaulted right on top of her.

"Oh. . .sorry." Kim yawned.

This would be a looooong day.

Back at Drakken's lair. . .

Shego had just stepped out of the shower, wrapped up in her towel, and was heading to her room, when she crashed. . .right into Drakken. . .who was walking out of. . .

"What were you doing in my room?" Shego questioned, sternly.

"I. . .um. . .was just coming to wake you up." He explained.

"Uh-huh. . .and why were you up before noon, anyway? You're _never_ up before noon unless I drag you out of bed, kicking, screaming, and crying like a little baby.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you." He said in a childish 'so there' voice, putting on a pouty face.

"Surprise me? By waking up early and bumping into me? Sorry, Dr. D, but that's not the best way to surprise someone. Unless you were planning on having me drop kick ya right here where we stand. Now, go. . .plan evil or something. I have to dry my hair."

"Wait, Shego, you haven't even _seen_ the surprise yet!"

Drakken grabbed Shego by the hand and dragged her into the living room where the lights were off. He flicked the switch, and there was a birthday setup. There was a banner hanging a little bit lopsided from the wall that said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' in black glittery letters, green balloons everywhere, and a really nice looking cake on the table where Drakken spent a lot of his time plotting evil.

"Wow. Pretty. But my birthday isn't for another week. I'm gonna go do my hair. See ya." Shego said in a 'whatever, this whole thing is stupid' voice.

"But. . .Shego I spent all night trying to make the room look pretty for you!" Drakken protested.

"Oh yeah. . ." Shego got that sadistic look on her face. "That reminds me. . .TWO IN THE MORNING, DRAKKEN! YOU WOKE ME UP AT TWO IN THE FRIGGEN MORNING!" her hands began to glow green and she shot some of her green glow at him, missing, as he ducked. "Next time, plan something a little less loud, or at a more reasonable time." She said walking off.

"But Shego. . ." Drakken said to himself, as Shego had already walked out of the room "I. ..I wanted to tell you something. . ."

He felt his eyes begin to hurt and realized they were stinging. . .was he. . .about to cry! No, not him. He wouldn't cry over something so stupid. He sighed and began to let the air out of the balloons, and took down the sign, which was now singed, from Shego hitting it with her green glow instead of Drakken's head.

Shego stood in front of the mirror in her usual attire, her hair in a ponytail, though, and she bit her lower lip.

'Nice try, D. But you're gonna have to try harder than that.' She smiled, not smirked, as she pulled the scrunchie out of her hair and turned on the hairdryer.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

Peggi: and now a thanks to all of my reviewers for chapter 2!

PoisonousAngel- couldn't resist making a sequal, cuz i can't resist gushy love stories with a bigger and better plot than just the romance! yay for hidden romance!

GargoyleSama- i guess those stats make me feel a little better...I just wish more people would review...but oh well, at least I didn't get any flames!...yet...

The Incredible Werekitty- ah, yes. short chapters. but that means more frequent updates! Until school starts...where there will not be many updates...but hopefully I have this fic completed by then!

Peggi: And now to all my readers who aren't reviewing, REVIEW! If I can sit in front of my computer long enough to type a fairly decent fic, you can type in a few sentences to keep my inspirations high! Constructive critisism is fine also, but flames will provide fuel for my bonfire, which will eventually be used for s'mores.


	4. Chapter 4

Peggi: Ugh, sorry it took so long to update. I typed this up a while ago, but then I didn't get online for a while, so HERE IS CHAPTER FOUR! This may be the last update for a while because I'm working on the fifth chapter, but I'm not sure if work is going to affect my free-time (I may have a job at CVS Pharmacy tomorrow! Yay me!) And yes, as it was brought to my attention from a wonderful reviewer, the amount of reviews shouldn't be important to me, because if I like this fic, it shouldn't matter if other people do, however, the reason I like reviews so much, is that even if I continue writing this fic for myself, if I don't see that people on this site like it,then I will continue writing it but not posting it. So reviews are greatly appreciated! Okay, now the part I hate. . .I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD, AND THAT INCLUDES KIM POSSIBLE!

**Chapter Four**

"So, who do you think it was?" Ron asked Kim, waiting for the lunch lady to put some 'slop' on his tray.

"I really have no idea. There aren't any leads, and as far as we know, the oven was, get this, completely normal."

"So why go to all the trouble of breaking into a chem. Lab instead of an appliance store? Wouldn't it be easier that way?"

"That's what I would've thought. Maybe it's some amateur who's new to town. Some villain who doesn't know about me yet."

"You're gloating again." Ron pointed out. "Yeck! What _is_ this stuff! I've seen better looking food in the dumpsters outside-" Ron was cut off when he noticed a pretty girl walking into the cafeteria.

"Ron, are you okay?" Kim asked, waving her hand in front of Ron's face.

"Not now, K.P. Check out the new kid!"

"Huh?" Kim turned around to see a rather beautiful girl sitting down at a table all by herself. All of the guys in Middleton High were staring, and the girlfriends of those guys, were giving her dirty looks. As soon as Kim noticed Bonnie approaching the new girl, Kim decided to save her from becoming another Bonnie, something their school could seriously do without.

"Hey, I'm Kim Possible." Kim held out her hand to the new girl, Ron behind her, drooling.

"Kim? Kim Possible! THE Kim Possible!" the girl stood quickly.

"Guessing you've heard of me?" Kim asked, a bit stunned.

"Of course I have! I've seen you on the news lots of times! My name is. . ." she stared behind Kim at Ron, "Wow! _And _Ron Stoppable! Wow, this is so amazing!"

"Yep, you are. .." Ron drooled again.

Rufus emerged from Ron's pocket, and stared at the newcomer. He eyed her, and glared slightly. There was something about her he just didn't trust.

"So, when did you move into Middleton?" Kim asked.

"Just yesterday. I'm here, staying with my aunt." She spoke with a slight Mexican accent, and Ron began to drool all over again.

"So, um. . ." Ron cleared his throat, "what are you doing after school?"

"Well, nothing, I don't think. My aunt will have some legal things to take care of, as her sister, my mother, passed away recently, and I may have to lend her a hand with the estate and all, but aside from that, I don't think that there is much for me to do this afternoon."

"Well, you could always come to Bueno Nacho with me and K.P." he invited.

"That would be. . .nice!" she smiled, just as the bell rang. "See ya after school!" she said, turning and walking away.

"Wait, we never got your name!" Kim called after her.

"Just call me Dorika." She replied, walking off.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

Ryoko-Gemini: Thanks! Glad you like it! Hope you enjoyed the update you were waiting for!

Iced Reflection: EEKS! No tubs filled with ramen!...well the ones that will fall on me, anyway, but I AM pretty hungry, so a tub of ramen wouldn't be TOO bad...lolz. Yep, he's finally found his purpose in life lolz. Getting me into new shows to write fics about. Anywayz, goodluck with High School! It's actually not too bad!

PoisonousAngel: Hah, just as a great magician does, I will not give away the secrets of the plot! Bwaha! To find out if Shego knows Drakken's secret, and if she likes him too, you will have to WAIT!. . .but not TOO much longer, so that's something to be happy about!

Briana: Yep, it's gettin' there! Thanks for the review!

GargoyleSama: Eeks, no flames! Flames are bad! But at least I will have a use for them if they are handed to me! And yes, thank you for those great words, and that is the reason I love to write, because I love my own fics. . .most of the time, anyway. lolz.

The Incredible Werekitty: yay thanks for the review, and hah, I'll never tell! You just have to find out!

sakuuya: don't worry, I know you're not a lurker! They are evil, and you're just...YOU! Yeah, I originally wrote this as romance, but action/adventure is the main genre, but there will be some semi-romance later on.

Captein Amelia: Here's your update! Thank you for the review!

James: OMG thank you sooo much for reviewing me that was sooo sweet omg i love you sooo much! (huggles) and yeah i'm writing again, and don't worry, chaotic ones and desert rose ARE in my closet, and i'll eventually continue them for you. and lolz you realize that when topanga said "pookie pook" she was talking about sex, right? lolz. well, you told me to update, so here it is!


	5. Chapter 5

Peggi: Wow a fifth chapter! Be proud. (clenches teeth) I don't own anything. Do I even have to keep saying that? I think you all _should_ know the drill by now. Well, read, review, enjoy!

**Chapter Five**

Shego walked into the room that had been decorated for her early birthday, and saw that Drakken had taken everything down, and the room looked as it had before he had done his 'redecorating'. She sat down in her usual chair, and waited for Drakken to walk in, crayons and a sketchbook in hand, ready to draw out evil plans. So she sat there, and waited, and sat, and waited, and began to wonder why Drakken hadn't shown up.

'was he really _that_ hurt? I mean, all I did was refuse to celebrate my own birthday party. It's not like I didn't celebrate _his_ birthday or something.'

She sighed, and stood. Things just weren't as aggravating and fun when Drakken wasn't around. She walked into the kitchen, and found him sitting at the table, his back to her.

"Um. ..D? I think we should start planning something soon, or else I might lose my touch. And then who would you have to save your butt against Miss Kimmie?" she almost laughed at her own joke, but didn't.

"I _am_ planning something evil, Shego. But first, you should try a piece of the cake I made." He handed her some cake, and she eyed him oddly.

"Cake. . .you _made_? No thanks. I'm afraid to ask what you baked it with."

"Duh, the new oven I got this morning." He replied, pointing across the kitchen to the oven that apparently hadn't been there before.

"Um. . .not asking where you got that from. And in any case, I think I'm going on a diet, no sweets. So what is this 'evil' that you say you've been planning?" she asked him, trying to change the subject.

"I plan on" he paused for a minute "destroying little miss Possible's little side-kick. . ."

"Ron? You want to destroy _him_! Why not just destroy Kim herself!"

"Because, Shego," Drakken began "we have been trying to destroy her for so long now, and suddenly I realized, if you _really_ want to hurt someone, take away the person they care about the most." Drakken laughed maniacally.

Shego arched an eyebrow. "O-kay? Well, you work out that plan. I'm going to go do my nails now. Tell me when you come up with something good." She walked off to her room.

Once she was in her room, Shego pulled a glove off of her hand, shook up the bottle of nail polish, and opened it. "Take away the person they care about the most. . ." she thought out loud, laughing slightly.

That evening at Bueno Nacho!

Kim sat down at a booth while Ron got their food. Dorika hadn't shown up yet, but he decided to order a bunch of food so there would be at least _something_ that she'd like. Ron brought back two trays, piled high with food. Kim knew that he was trying really hard to impress this new girl, and in a way, Kim seemed a bit jealous for some reason. Maybe she just didn't like the idea of Ron having anyone else to monopolize his time.

"K.P, pick a snack, any snack." Ron offered, setting down the two trays.

Kim smiled and grabbed a burrito from the pile, and Ron and Rufus began shoving Nacos into their mouths. After a few minutes, Kim got Ron's attention.

"Dorika is here." She said, pointing towards the doorway, and waving for the girl to see them.

Dorika began walking towards them, and Ron studied her, _really_ studied her. He guessed her to be about 5 foot 4 or 5 inches, she had raven-black hair down to about her shoulder blades, and deep green eyes. She had a darker complexion, he was almost positive she was Mexican because of the accent and the skin tone. She had apparently gone home and changed clothes, because she was now wearing something different from what she had been wearing in school. She was now wearing a black miniskirt with a white tank top with green swirls all over it, and she had her hair up in a ponytail.

"Hey Kim, hey Ron. Um. . .and the mole thing is Rufus?" she asked.

"Yeah! And he's a 'naked mole rat', thank you very much." Ron said as smartly as he possibly could.

Rufus looked up from his share of Nacos and 'hmmm'ed when he saw Dorika. There was just _something_ about her. . .

"So, Dorika-" Kim began, before being interrupted

"Please, call me Dori. Like on Finding Nemo." she giggled a bit at that joke, and let Kim finish what she was saying.

"Okay then, Dori. Where did you move from? Tell us a little bit about yourself. You seem to know a lot about us, but we don't know anything about you!"

"Well, as you know, my name is Dorika. I was originally from the united states, but my family didn't exactly. . .get along. So my mother, father, little brother and I moved to Cuba when I was three. Most of my family split up, and the only people that I have left are my grandparents, my aunt, and four uncles. As I said before, I'm living with my aunt for now, just until I turn 16, and then if I want, I can go on my own. I don't think she wants me much anyway." Dorika took a sip of her soda.

"Wow, sounds like you've got some complications in your life. Well anytime you need somewhere to stay, you know, if you and your aunt aren't getting along, you can always hang at my place." Kim offered

"Sounds good to me!"

"So, what kinda movies do you like? Or music? DO YOU LIKE THE 'OH BOYZ'! THEY ROCK MY WORRLLLD!" Ron said, over-dramatically.

She giggled a bit too loudly, and then covered her mouth for a few seconds "You're really funny, Ron. And yeah I'll admit I'm into the 'Oh Boyz' even though they're over. I like old bands that no one listens to anymore. I like to be. . .different. My favorite movie so far has to be Uncle Buck I mean who _doesn't_ love that movie! I listen to every kind of music, just not a lot of classical. I think I like rock the most though."

"Wow me too!" Ron exclaimed.

Kim rolled her eyes a little. 'Okay, she's sweet. . .but she's moving in on my territory!' Kim gasped slightly and Ron and Dorika eyed her "sorry, just remembered I forgot a text book in school. No big." Kim lied 'did I just think _that_! What's wrong with me! Do I. . .no way."

Shego walked out of her bedroom reading a magazine. She found Drakken sitting at his usual table, a sketch pad filled with nonsense in front of him. He had been drawing out some plans, when the doorbell rang.

"You know, if we're going to have a secret lair, I think it should be more. . .oh, I don't know. . .SECRET!" Shego grumbled, assuming Drakken had ordered another pizza.

She walked to the door, and opened it. "Yeah, what do you want?" she stared at the girl before her.

"Didn't you get my message?" she asked Shego.

"Oh, that's right. Forgot you were coming. Well come on in. Drakken is making plans and I was just about to start an argument with him. Sorry but this place doesn't have any toys or any kiddie stuff."

"Auntie, I'm 16, I don't need _toys_. Besides, I'm sure I can help you and D with whatever you all are up to. I just don't feel like going to jail. Because that would really suck."

"Yeah…whatever. Are you coming in or not?" Shego asked her.

"Yeah, I guess."

Dorika walked into the lair, taking a deep breath, and thinking of missed memories, wishing she could have been with her parents at that moment, instead of with her annoying aunt. Of course, it was better than the _rest_ of team go; they were all so boring with their 'save the day' attitude. That was one thing she _couldn't_ stand.

**END CHAPTER 5**

Peggi: okies, thank-you's time!

Iced Reflection: Yes, free coffee and sugar based products. . .assuming I even GET the job. I had my interview yesterday and I haven't heard anything yet, but they had more interviews today, so I'm hopeful! And hmm I'm not sure why that name sounds familiar. . .all I know is the meaning of it. . .which is actually what I picked it out for

GargoyleSama: I'm sure everyone saw THAT part coming at the end of this chapter, but then again, maybe I'm better at this stuff than I thought! Thanks for the luck, I'm hopeful that I'll do fine, but luck is always something I can use! Luck of the good kind, anyway lolz.

Sakuuya: Eeks! Don't kill Dorika! Lolz yeah it's a mary-sue of sorts, but at the same time, it's not. Dorika is a friend of mine (her name isn't actually Dorika lolz) but she wanted to be in the fic so I put her personality in but changed the looks lolz. So in so many ways, Dorika should be blasted, but I'll be sad if my friends are blasted away from me!. . .at least let her live for the rest of the story lolz.

James/Pookie: lolz Ron Droolable? Yep that fits. And gee, thanks for putting those images in my head of Ron and Drakken, I will never be the same again lolz. But Shego/Ron I could see. . .lolz he'd be her lil slave lolz and thanks for reviewing again and I'm glad I'm keeping everyone I.C. luv ya babe!

Kitty: Yay! glad to have another fan of my fic! and don't worry I'm pretty sure I'll finish it!

PoisonousAngel: Yep the beginning of the fic is centered around Dori, but then she is the one that sorta helps carry along the romance between Drakken and Shego. So they'll be in the fic from here on out so yay!

The Incredible Werekitty: Yes, I know. . .most of my chapters will be short, sadly. But yay for more updates!

Peggi: okay now is the part where I give you a question to answer, and if you answer it right, you get a cookie. . .or some Nacos, your choice lolz. If anyone can tell me what 'Dorika' means, you win the prize. I'll even give you a hint, it's Hungarian. There now you have a question _and_ a clue. Search away! Lemme know in a review!


	6. Chapter 6

Peggi: This chapter goes more into Kim's feelings and shows a little bit more of Drakken and Shego, leaving a few options open for the readers to consider, and also explains Dorika's history, so that I won't have to focus too much on her to explain it all. After all, she isn't the main character, Drakken and Shego, and of course Kim (hey, the show _is_ based on her!) are the main characters, and Dorika's appearances are going tobecome shorter and shorter! Okay, I don't own Kim Possible, blah, blah, blah. Enjoy!

**Chapter Six**

Kim slammed her locker shut, completely frustrated with Bonnie, who had completely humiliated her during cheer practice. Apparently, they were cutting a few people from the team, and Bonnie had convinced Kim that she would be one of the members to be cut. After creating a huge scene, Kim found out that she _wasn't_ going to be cut, and that the girls that would be cut were those who hadn't been attending cheer meets and practices regularly, and there would be try-outs in a few days for some new cheerleaders.

After the scene she'd made, Kim didn't really feel like showing her face for a while, but she didn't have much choice. She walked down the hall, wondering where Ron was. He was usually at her locker waiting, but on this day, he simply. . .wasn't.

'Where is he? He's usually-' Kim's thoughts were cut off, when she saw why he wasn't at her locker that morning.

"So, Dori, did you have fun yesterday?"

"Oh yes! So is that where you and Kim always hang out on Thursdays?"

"Actually pretty much every day. But I was wondering, are you doing anything tonight?" Ron asked, looking down at his feet.

"Um. . .nothing much. Most of my night is free, but tonight I have to be home kinda early. Even though it's a Friday and all, my aunt and her roommate need me to do something for them, but I have most of the evening free. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to see Mutant Zombies with me tonight?"

"Oh, that new movie that just came out? Well, I guess so. Will Kim be coming with us?"

"Well I was kinda sorta hoping it would me just you and me. I'm sure KP has other plans anyway."

"Yeah, I have _tons_ of plans." Kim interjected, walking up to the two of them.

"Are you sure?" Dorika asked, looking Kim directly in the eyes "because if you want to go-"

"No, really. You guys go. Have fun!" Kim ordered them both.

The bell to first class rang, and everyone in the halls began to make their way to their classes.

'So much for Friday being my official Ron night. . .wow. . .that line seems familiar.' She sighed, as she and Ron headed towards their science class that they had together, and Dorika headed to her math class.

And with Drakken and Shego. . .

Drakken brought a plate piled with cookies into the room Shego had been sitting in, and sat them on the table. She turned to face him, and he knew she had a plan, she had that look in her eyes.

"D, change of plans. Now that Dorika is going to be living with us, we are going to have to change a few things around."

"You mean no plotting evil?" Drakken whimpered pathetically.

". . .no. . .I mean we are going to have to use her to the best of our advantages. You see, as you know, my entire family, Team Go" she spat those last two words as though they tasted horrible "have special abilities. When the rainbow meteor hit our house, Dorika and my sister and her husband, Dorika's parents, were living with us. The three of them received special powers as well. Unlike the rest of us, however, Dorika's parents didn't want to use their powers, not for good, _or_ for evil. And so they moved to Cuba, where they lived until recently."

Drakken took a bite out of a cookie, and listened attentively to Shego's story.

"Well, there was this terrible explosion, and Dorika's mother and father decided to go against how they had lived for years, and help the people that needed them. My sister had the power to lift heavy objects, and her husband could freeze things into soild blocks of ice, so together they had been able to save a lot of lives." She smirked "and then some people who had stumbled onto the site, realized that there were two inhuman people there. And my sister and her husband were shot. And that is why Dorika is living with us."

"So. . . Dorika has powers like you do?" Drakken asked.

"She has powers, yes. Like mine. . .no body is sure. You see, because she and her family had decided not to use their powers _ever_, no one ever figured out what her powers were. She hasn't told me yet, and I'm not sure if she even knows how to use them, because she was so young when the incident happened."

"So how does this help us?" Drakken asked, taking a second cookie.

"If we can figure out what her power is, maybe she can help us defeat Kim Possible. That's actually why I got her into Middleton high, so she can spy on Kim and her little friend Ron." She smirked "And that way, maybe we can destroy Ron like _you_ said, and figure out Kim's weaknesses, so that we can destroy her like _I_ want."

"Very good plan, Shego." Drakken complimented.

Shego picked up a cookie, was about to take a bite, and noticed the expression on Drakken's face. "What's the look for? What's in these?" Shego narrowed an eye at him.

". . .Chocolate chips?"

She put the cookie down. "I think I'll have a salad instead." She said walking towards the kitchen.

"BUT SHEGO! YOU _HATE_ SALAD!" Drakken called after her, pouting with his arms crossed.

He sighed; this plan was going to take a lot more effort than he'd originally thought.

**END CHAPTER 6**

Peggi: Aww, poor Drakken! It's kinda sad how he's trying so hard and failing. . .TIME FOR THANK-YOU'S!

Me In Honey: Don't worry, I'm trying my best to keep this fic going. I really hate it when I loose inspiration and discontinue things. . .

SB-chan: You changed your name _again_! Well, I've been meaning to change mine sometime soon too, so I guess that's ok. . .Yes Ron IS Kim's! Hahahaha! And yep, Shego is Dori's aunt. Sorry, you didn't get the name meaning right, but since at least you didn't cheat to get it, you get a cookie and bowl of ramen anyway. (hands her cookie and ramen) and the name definition will be revealed in a few chapters anyway. (sigh) CVS hasn't called yet. . .still hopeful though because I haven't seen anyone new working there. . .

Crimson Blood Dressed: lolz thankies for the review and yep gotta love Shego and her sarcastic humor!

sakuuya: lolz Dori and I thank you for not killing her off but now her favorite tee-shirt will attract insects that might eat her alive (does a panicing look) anywayz, yes, poor Drakken. Nothing ever seems to go right for him!

Ashley 0918: Well I've never seen Zoey 101 but I might read your fic just for the heck of it, and put in my 2 cents worth of an opinion lolz. I'll probably read your "suite life of zach and cody" fic though, because I have seen that show a few times. Anyway, I'm really glad you like the fic so far, though!

James: Thanks for making the corrections lolz I wouldn't have noticed them lolz. And thank you for helping me along the way with this. Really it does mean a lot to me!


	7. Chapter 7

Peggi: Okay, I knowI promised a lot of updates but there's one slight problem. . .OUR INTERNET CRASHED! I'm using someone else's computer to post this, but hopefully I'll be able to use the library computers and stuff, because I have been working on the next chapters, it's simply a matter of posting them. Also, over the next year, I'll definitly be creating more wonderful chapters! Okay well enough rambling! Enjoy!

**Chapter Seven**

Kim plopped facedown on her bed. Dorika was taking Ron away from her! And she was so close to getting up the courage to telling him! Suddenly, the Kimmunicator began beeping.

"Hey, Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Well, I finally got a hold of the professor of the chemistry lab. He said that he had bought that oven originally from a friend of the family, it has. . .well the best way he describes it, is magickal powers. Basically, whatever you bake in the oven, you can use to manipulate people's minds. In other words, it uses a mixture of sodium pentothal mixed with other ingredients to hypnotize people into doing their bidding."

"Sodium pentothal? But wait. . .isn't that. . .what detectives use to hypnotize people to put them on lie detectors and stuff?"

"Yes. That's exactly what it's used for."

"So why would this professor want to hypnotize people."

"Well, that wasn't actually his plan, that is just what the oven is capable of. It is able to reach extreme temperatures, get this, in positive _and_ negative numbers. It can go over 1,000 degrees and under -1,000 degrees. It super heats and freezes food to activate the chemicals. What he was going to use it for, was to test on lab rats, trying to find out if he could find a cure for pain. If people are hypnotized into not feeling pain, then while they're in the hospital doctors can work with them easier."

"But. . .wouldn't that be dangerous to do? How would they know if they were doing more damage?"

"Well, when someone goes into surgery, it would be easier to have them awake, but if they're awake, they'll feel too much pain. Pain killers put them to sleep. So if they could eat something like a cookie that would help them to not feel any pain, it would make things eaiser on everybody."

"So. . .basically someone stole this oven to hypnotize someone?"

"That's what it seems like. But it gets more interesting. The model that the professor bought has more uses than just hypnotism. In fact, there are so many uses to it, that even the professor didn't know them all."

"So who did he buy it from?"

"A teenager named Xander Trudeau."

"A _teenager_?"

"Yeah. Apparently this guy has been working on prototypes most of his life. I think it would be a good idea if you talked to this Xander guy. Got more information on this oven. If it's fallen into the wrong hands, there's not telling what damage could be done. I've gotten you a ride to Japan in one hour. Will you be ready?"

"I'm on it, Wade."

Ron and Dorika had just sat down with their popcorn, candy, and drinks, when the movie began. Rufus was laying on the top of the pile of popcorn, diving into it, and coming up with mouthfuls of popcorn. Ron had picked this movie out especially for Dorika. He had noticed in all of the romantic movies, at the scary part of a movie, the girl jumps into the guys arms, and it gives the guy a perfect chance to hold her. Sadly, that wasn't how it worked out.

"YAHHHHH!" Ron screamed, jumping into Dorika's arms.

He hadn't actually _seen_ the previews for the movie, so he didn't really understand the full plot. The mutant zombies were dead people who had been mutated into monkeys. . .and were trying to bite off people's skulls for their brains. . .this _wasn't_ what Ron had planned. . .this was. . .embarrassing!

In the lair. . .

Shego did a back flip, a high kick that would take someone's head off easily, and was about to use her green glow, when Drakken entered the room.

"Oh, practicing your fighting skills?" Drakken asked her, noting the swords that were now sticking in the scarecrow she used for practice-fights against Kim.

"Yep. How did you ever guess?"

". . .I have more stuff with which to build the invisibility ray!" he stated proudly.

"Uh-huh. So how _is_ that coming, anyway?" she asked, not really caring much.

"Fine. It's working just fine."

"You have no clue what you're doing, do you?" she asked.

"No. . .not really."

"Well, don't worry, Dr. D. I have _everything _covered." Shego smirked.

Later that night, Shego stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run over her body. She hadn't had to fight Kim Possible in a few days now, and she was starting to get bored. At least she had a plan, though. She and Drakken would build the invisibility ray, but it wouldn't really have to work, it would just have to look good. It would be destroyed either way, and if it could possibly be used as a distraction, then things just might go their way. . .for once. Maybe having her little niece around wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

Shego stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself, and a second towel around her hair, and sighed, as she looked into the mirror.

'What are you up to, D? Do you honestly think that the way to a woman's heart is through her stomach? I may act tough, I may be able to kick Kim's butt to the curb, but I'm still a woman. I may only wear black and green, but colorful flowers once in a while wouldn't be so terrible. But at least you're making the food instead of buying it. But still. . .' Shego sighed again.

She didn't think he'd ever get it. You can't just win over a girl like that!

**END CHAPTER 7**

Thank you everyone that reviewed my last chapter and I'll put up all of the thank-you's on chapter eight, but right now I simply don't have enough time. Thank you, those of you who have kept on reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Peggi: Well, after a TON of waiting from my wonderful readers, I have finally finished a wonderful chapter. I hope I'll get another chapter up soon, but I'm not sure how long it will take with school and all. Thank you for being patient, and here is the chapter! R&R!

**Chapter Eight**

Kim's flight was boring, and she was so glad when the plane finally jolted to a stop. She stepped out of the door and took a breath of the fresh, clean air, and looked around. Japan was definitely a lot greener than where she lived, but aside from that, nothing was too different. She pulled the Kimmunicator out of her pocket and pushed the button.

"Okay, Wade. The plane just landed. So when is this Xander guy supposed to get here?"

"Are you Kim Possible?" Kim heard a guy talking to her from behind.

Kim turned around to come face-to-face with a guy who looked a lot like a teenager. He had black shoulder-length hair with red tips and really beautiful blue eyes. He gave her a little smile, and she felt her heart skip.

"I think I found him, Wade." Kim said, turning off the Kimmunicator.

"Hello, Kim. My name is Xander Trudeau, and this is Spike."

Kim finally notices the monkey that was on Xander's shoulder, and she gave him a funny look.

'Thank goodness Ron was busy with Dorika, or he would have freaked out!' Kim thought, and then suddenly a pang of jealousy crossed her, at the thought of Ron spending his night with Dorika.

"Um. . .nice monkey. . ." Kim complimented.

"And I'm Willow Roberts." A girl stepped out from behind Xander, a very pretty girl with. . .a rat on her shoulder? "Do you like her?" Willow asked. "Her name is Tara." Willow petted the rat that was sitting on her shoulder and kissed it's little nose as it squeaked, contented.

'this is getting weirder and weirder' Kim thought to herself "So is there anywhere in particular you'd like to go to talk about this magickal oven?"

"Yeah, come with us." Xander said, leading Kim away from the landing pad.

Shego yawned loudly, not even bothering to cover her mouth as she did so. She had been sitting in front of a computer for hours and hours, trying to compile any information on Dorika's past that she could possibly find. She wanted to know as much as she could about the girl, so that she could utilize her talents, so that she would be of help to she and Drakken.

Drakken was still drawing up plans, and he was pretty confident that he knew what he was doing, even though Shego knew that his plans would be a bust. The parts he needed for his invisibility ray would add up, and Kim would figure out what they were making before they even got the chance to finish.

Shego was just about to give up on her computer research, when Drakken ran into the room and crashed right into her.

"Shego, Shego! I just came up with my _most_ brilliant plan ever!"

"Wow, really? One that is better than all of the _other_ most brilliant plans ever? One that will definitely help us to take over the world?" Shego asked, ever-so-sarcastically.

". . .Something like that. You see, Shego, since Dorika is going to Kim Possible's school, we could have her spy on her, and make sure that Kim doesn't catch onto any of our top secret plans!"

"Wow. Where have _you_ been? That was one of the first things I asked Dorika to do when she arrived."

". . .Oh. . .Well, since you already thought of it, then there's no point in trying to figure out what her powers are. If Kim is already distracted she won't try to come after us and destroy our plans, and we won't _need_ Dorika to fight her with her awesome amazing powers! Oh, and I made a pizza, you want some?"

"um. . .maybe later." Shego replied, standing up and stretching. "I think I'll go practice some more moves. I think this lack of fighting is really starting to take it's toll on me. If I don't fight with Kim soon, I think I'll go crazy!"

Shego walked off, and Drakken sat in the room, alone and bored, trying to think of more ways to get Shego to eat the food that he was making. Shego was really starting to worry about all of this food Drakken was trying to make her eat. . .after all, he had never been concerned with her eating habits before. Maybe he was just psyched that he could finally cook with that stupid oven that most likely cost a fortune, unless of course, he'd stolen it.

Drakken hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep, but then he woke up with a start when the doorbell rang. He walked lazily towards the door, and opened it slightly, worried that it was Kim, coming to ruin his newest plans and take away his oven. He whimpered slightly at the thought, but then let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was just Dorika.

"Sooo. . .how was the movie?" Shego asked, walking into the room.

"Eh, it was okay I guess. Nothing special. So, what's for dinner? I'm starved!"


End file.
